


The Punishment

by Toaverse



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Character Death, Gen, Punishment, Starvation, set shortly after season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Luz never really thought about actually getting imprisoned like that fanfic girl or Tiny Nose.But here she is, along with Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus, all taken into custody just for mixing magic, proven by their school uniforms.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> Since there seriously needs to be some kind of consequence to the allowance of mixing magic, I wrote this :D
> 
> No, seriously, not even the emperor himself reacted to Luz’s strange school uniform. Shouldn’t mixing magic be illegal in the first place because of the coven system? If that’s the law, why did Bump allow Luz, Viney, Jerbo and Barcus to study multiple tracks despite it being illegal?
> 
> I have many other questions, but I think you get the point.
> 
> Despite these questions, the potential is still there, including this fic! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Luz never really thought about actually getting imprisoned like that fanfic girl or Tiny Nose.

But here she is, along with Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus, all taken into custody just for mixing magic, proven by their school uniforms.

While the human has to share a cell with Viney, Barcus and Jerbo share the cell across from them.

Luz sits on the floor, leaning her back against a wall, looking at her three friends and her mixed-magic-companions. Said three friends all have expressions of fear, sadness, nervousness, or loss of hope on their faces, probably all thinking about the same day.

The day that started this hell.

Luz looks at the ground, flashbacks of that day rushing through her brain.

They all remembered the day of their capture like it was yesterday. Well, it happend 4 days ago.

An actual inspector must’ve come to the school at some point for a check-up that must’ve seen them while in class, since several warden wraths stormed into their history class to arrest the four students. This time however, they didn’t fought back, since they didn’t want to have more trouble with the emperor, as well as the fact that they, especially Luz, had their heart in their throats at that moment.

All students in the hallway looked at them when the four “delinquents” where being escorted out of the school, some looked confused, some filmed it to put on Penstagram, some whispered to each other. Willow, Gus and Amity expressed worry and horror while Boscha and some others taunted them and sayed that they deserved this.

It was by far the worst moment of the four multi-track students’ life.

But fear hit them once they where on their way to the emperor’s castle. Fear of not knowing what might happen to them.

And that fear is still present in them. Especially after those four days.

“If you can only choose one track, which would it be?” Luz suddenly asks, trying to ease the tention.

Viney, Jerbo and Barcus all look at her with a confused expression, before thinking about each their own answers.

“Beast keeping.” Viney answers certainly. As much as she loves healing witches back to good health, she doesn’t want to loose Puddles. Besides, beast keeping also requires to heal your pet when they’re injured, so there’s that.

Jerbo took a bit more time to figure out his answer. Plant magic had always been his passion ever since he was 4. But after having discovered the abomination track, which provided more opportunities, choosing just one track became a bit difficult for him. Yet he still went for his first choice at his track-choosing day.

“Probably abominations.” Jerbo eventually answers, getting confused looks from Barcus and Viney in return. “I could probably make a few flowers to make it look more unique.”

Barcus already figured his answer out, woofing his answer.

“Are you sure?” Jerbo asks his best friend, to which Barcus nods out of certainty. “Barcus chooses oracle.”

Viney gives both of the boys a nod before turning to Luz. “What about you, Luz?” She asks.

The human thinks about it for a moment, but can’t figure out her answer. “I don’t know...” she says, looking down in thought. “I guess potions, since Ed’s and Lilith have to be cured of the curse and all.”

“You do know that you’d have to stick with Boscha for that track, right?” Viney asks, glaring at mention the three-eyed witch’s name.

“It would be worth it, though.” Luz responds, earning a respectful smile from Barcus and Jerbo.

“Not to change your mind or anything, but you’d have a higher chance of finding a cure in the healing track.” Viney says, having studied many healing spells herself. “There have been mentions of healing spells for some curses, so there’s probably a higher chance there. It’s called the healing track for a reason after all.”

“I’ll think about when we get the choice.” Luz says, giving the witch a thankful smile.

And just at that moment, both cells get burst open by warden wraths, seemingly ready to take the four teens to the emperor.

A lump each forms in the 4 witchs’ throats as they are being dragged out of their cell and escord to the throne room, not knowing what’s to come.

It felt like a very long way, but they eventually see the throne room, the emperor obviously waiting for them.

“Welcome.” Belos says calmly after the doors close. “I assume you four know why you’re here.”

“Yes, because of some stupid rule!” Luz yells, not even caring that she’s yelling to the emperor. Fortunately, Jerbo does care about that fact, as he lays a hand on the human’s shoulder to try and calm her down.

“That stupid rule you’re calling is a law, and you all four broke it.” Belos says in his calm voice.

“B-but Principal Bump allowed us to-“ Viney tries to defend, but is cut off by Belos.

“And who is he to allow that?” The emperor asks, his tone quite intimidating. “I created the coven system for a reason, you know.”

“Witches should be allowed to mix magic! It’s-“ Luz defends, but gets cut off as well.

“This is getting repetitive.” Belos says. “It’s simple. You broke a law? You’ll get punished for it.” He looks at the warden wraths behind the four teens, who are waiting for their first order. “Take them to their cells, so that they can rot like wilde witches.”

The words proces in Luz’s mind as she and her three friends are being dragged away, the emperor already having turned his back on them.

“No! You can’t do this!” The human yells lastly, before the wide doors of the throne room close.

•+•

Before all four of them knew it, they are back in their cells, where they will spend their last days in.

While there’s an agonizing silence of fear hanging in the air, the heartbreaking sound of Barcus’ crying is all they can hear as Jerbo pets his head to comfort him.

No one dared to say a word.

This went on for what seemed like forever, until the starving symptoms kick in.

While they all feel their energy levels go down, it hit them that no Warden Wrath had even bothered to bring them the smallest portion of food. But that’s probably their intention.

The four teen’s next days all consisted of hair loss, feeling cold all the time, and depression. Not that they count the days or anything, they know they’re going to die here anyways.

And they did.

Their last day consisted of extreme pain, literally unable to do anything as their lives slowly slipped away.

Viney passed away first, then Jerbo an hour later, Barcus a few minutes after. And lastly Luz, who died two hours after the dog’s.

Hours before their deaths, they could only think about the room of secret shortcuts and how they could’ve just kept learning magic in secret without having to deal with the consequences.

If only...


End file.
